Samantha House
by sodapop765
Summary: House has a daughter who's just as bitter and sarcastic as he is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HOUSE MD and never will.

"Eye explodes what's that tell you."

"Pressure behind the ocular nerve?" said Cameron

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Gregory House?" said a woman in a business suit

"No he is." Said House as he pointed to Foreman.

"But the description I have-"

"Ok I'm the great Dr. House at your service."

"Hi, I'm Cathy White I work with social services, I've come on behalf of you daughter, Samantha.

"Samantha? No, doesn't ring a bell."

"Well according to a birth certificate you had her with a Luna Priestly.

"Oh yeah I remember her, great lay."

"You have full custody."

"But-"

"Goodbye."

Everyone was starring.

"Well the eye thing! Get going! Vomenos! Vomenos.

ONE DAY LATER-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As house and Wilson entered House's office they were great with a strange site. A girl around ten was sitting in house's chair listening to his ipod. Black hair and colorless eye stared at them.

"Hello" said Wilson "Can I help you?"

The girl in an emotionless tone said "I am a waif.

"Samantha?" said House.

"No Santa Claus. Of corse you daughter"

"Daughter ?" said Wilson

"I need to sit down." Said House

"Well read the note mother wrote,pop."

"Dear Greg,

Remember that one night stand we had nine years ago. Well guess what, this is Samantha Blyde House. Our daughter. Make sure she takes her medication twice a day, when she wakes up and before bed. If she skips it she will be put into a state of temporary blindness.

Yours truly, Luna."

"Well are you gonna feed me or do I have to starve."


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to know Samantha

Disclaimer: I do not own house M.D.

Gregory House has never been a man of few words but now he was almost mute. A daughter. He had a daughter. One born out of wedlock but still a child none the less. He didn't know what to say or do so he just sat there staring at her.

"Uh pop, number one, I'm practically starving, the social services lady gave me a granola bar to hold me over, which of corse, I didn't eat. Number two, even though without my medication I can't see, I can still tell when I'm being stared at."

"House we did the biopsy and-"

As Chase, Foreman, and Cameron entered they were surprised to find a child that looked a lot like House and an awestruck House.

"Who are you ?" all three said in union

"My name is Samantha House, I am a waif."

"Well uh, I'll go do clinic duty or something, House, feed your kid, you guys, do something.

"Food? Right little kids need food."

"Oh I'll take her." Said Wilson.

IN THE CAFFETERIA--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"….So my oldest sister Catalina go into Harvard and I got into the private school in the country on a scholarship.

"How interesting." Said Wilson

"So is my pop really a world renown Doctor, or are people just pullin' my leg.

"No he's really a world renoun doctor."

"Neat, no I'll belong to the Father doctor clique instead of the heiresses."

"That's uh nice."

"Yeah it is."

"So those people who so rudely walked in unannounced are my father's co workers."

"Actually , they work for him."

"Sweet."

IN CUDDY"S OFFICE--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cuddy, you want a kid right. Said House desperately.

"Yes"

"Good, take mine."

"What?"

"Cuddy ,take my kid, please."

"You have a kid? Who would give you a kid?"

"An old one night stand."

"House, you made your bed, now lie in it."

"But-"

"Goodbye House." Said Cuddy as she walked off.


	3. Hi Ho, Hi Ho, to the House's House we go

Disclaimer: see chapter one here's what Samantha looks like: about four feet tall, black hair in pigtails, pail skin, THE WHO t-shirt, black denim jeans. When she was born the doctor injured he and now blood builds up behind her ocular nerve and her medication clears that up.

"I am not gonna be a good parent." Though House as he rode his motor cycle home with his daughter on the back holding on

him for dear life.

As they got into the apartment Samantha asked "Where do I sleep?"

""Uh" House hadn't really had time to think about that it all happened so fast. "On the couch."

"Better than sharing a bed with my pink obsessed sister Mitzi." Said Samantha

"OK, uh go to bed."

"It's six o'clock."

"Oh, uh, hang on a minute." Said House as he rushed to the phone and dialed the first number that came to mind." Wilson, get down here, NOW!"

"House? What is it? Is it your leg?!" said a distressed Wilson

"Just get down here now!"

House was at a loss of what to do, heck he could barely take care of himself let alone a ten year old. He needed a Vicodin. Bad.

"What happened to you leg?" said Samantha

"What happened to your eyes?" said House

"Incompetent doctor."

"Same here."

"Take your medication."

"Fine." Grumbled Samantha as she stalked off to the bathroom grumbling about life being unfair.

TEN MINUTES LATER

"House? HOUSE!" Said Wilson as he wildly pounded at the door.

The door opened but to his surprise instead of house the girl from earlier opened the door. Only now she had blue eyes instead of blank.

"He doesn't have our Chinese should I let him in?" yelled Samantha

"Well who is it." Yelled House back from the other room

"Wilson I recognized his voice."

"Let him in." said House

"House what is it?" said Wilson

"What's the number of the nearest private school?" said House


	4. Meet the Priestly family

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 I do not own any of the shows mentioned or Marvel comics

It was just another normal day at Princeton Planes barrow teaching hospital. Lives were saved lives were lost and a group of eerily identical children were fighting in the clinic. These were no ordinary children but the children of Luna Priestly, the woman addicted to getting pregnant.

"Shut up butt-head!" called a little boy with brown hair blue denim pants and a Spiderman t-shirt

"You shut up meatball nose!" called a younger boy with blond short hair a power rangers t-shirt green pants and various candies stuck to himself.

"Why don't you both shut up!?!" ordered Samantha House. She was commonly referred to as the voice of reason and Blindy. She was currently breaking up a fight between Marvel boy [1st and sticky Mickey [2nd. Their real names were Lewis and Mickey, Samantha's younger brothers. The strange thing about this family was it was comprised of thirty one children and one adult, their mother. These children had been fighting since they could walk, something Luna would pay no attention too.

These children weren't well adjusted even with their high IQ's and money and talent they mostly relied on themselves when their mother was away on business and the nannies watched them.

"What on earth are they doing shouted!?!" Cuddy who had just entered the clinic looking for House.

"Playing" said an oblivious Luna who was reading a fashion magazine.

"Samantha, do you know where you're father is?"

"Nope" said Samantha who had the child referred to as Marvel boy in a headlock.

"One two seven." Said a boy of about five with jet black hair and a green t-shirt with the words 'My sister did it' on it and blue jean pants. This child's plight was a sad one. A victim of a doctor mistake left him with autism. He was high functioning but the lack of attention only left him at about a preschool level of thinking. Samantha had been his only friend.

"Three Andy, the number is three." Another sad plight belonged to this child with the black hair under a beanie cap with an army pattern shirt that said 'ha! Now y can't see me' Blue jeans and a crutch. This child was born with a twisted leg. Without his crutch he could barely stand let alone walk. His nickname was Limpy. As the fight escalated to the point of bloody noses many more people took notice including one Gregory House.

"Luna?"

"Greg?"


	5. Chaos in the crudest form

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 I do not own graphic t-shirts I don't own that line from Malcolm in the middle either

"Hey Greg, ya big lug, how's it goin'? How's uhh…Suzan doing?" Said Luna loudly.

"My name is Samantha mother, Sam-an-tha." Said Samantha like she was talking to someone who couldn't speak English.

"I keep her locked in a closet and feed her a bucket of fish heads once a week." Said House

"Hahahahaha! Greg you are so funny!"

"Did someone just say you were funny?!?" said Wilson.

"Jimmy, remember me?"

"Luna?"

"Yup, that's my name don't wear it out."

"Mama?" said a six year old girl with dull blue eyes in a bright pink dress with a bright pink bow tying back her blond hair loosely.

"Yes Molly. "

"Mitzi, my name is Mitzi."  
"Whatever Mary, so what's up?

"I don't want to seem like a squealer-"

"Too late." Said Samantha who was trying to get her hair unstuck from Mickey.

"But Oliver is going to say the names of parts of our anatomy that we don't talk about from the balcony."

"Right on Ollie!" said a brown haired girl with a denim skirt and a t-shirt that said 'life sucks, deal with it.'

"Lola!"

"Luanne."

"Exactly how many children are here?" said Wilson who was looking at the crowd of children in awe.

"About thirteen here, thirty one in all."

"Wow, you are loose." Said House.

"Duh, how long it take you to figure that out."

"Ovary, breast, nipple-" said a kid of about seven with brown hair green eyes a yellow shirt with a smiley face and blue jeans.

"Uhh." Said Luna as she put her face in her hands to hide her shame.

Everyone, even house was shocked by this.

"You children are like animals! No wait! You're worse than animals! If you were animals I could have you fixed!" said an angry and embarrassed Luna.

"Ollie, shut up!" said Limpy

"Yeah Ollie, you gonna get us in trouble." Said Andy

"Shut him up, quick!" yelled Samantha.

This was met with various things being thrown including Limpy's crutch and a lamp from the lobby. During this chaos the ones with common sense AKA Samantha Andy and Limpy just stayed off to the side.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!? Yelled Cuddy.

"He did it!!!" yelled all thirteen children as they pointed to Ollie.

"Wasn't my fault, they started throwing things." Said Ollie in his own defense.

"Why me?" moaned Luna.

"They gonna get in big trouble." Said Andy

"I agree." Said Limpy

"What the-"said Wilson

"Meet my family." Said Samantha to her father

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not continuing until I get at least two more reviews


	6. Vending machine Woes

Disclaimer: I do not own house and never will

"They practically destroyed the waiting room!" yelled Cuddy

"They were playing! Haven't you ever seen chidren play before!" yelled Luna who was currently breastfeeding two babies at once while arguing in Cuddy's office.

"Play yes, cause almost a thousand dollars in damages no."

"Here." Said Luna as she handed Cuddy a check. "I this should cover it. now if you'll excuse me, I need an ultrasound of my baby now.

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE CUDDY'S OFFICE----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mama ate a baby? Yucky!" said Andy

"No, the baby grows in her stomach, well not here stomach precisely but you get the picture, right my autistic little brother?" Said Limpy

"Yup, clear as crystal."

"Good for you, my friend."

"Let go you big dumb jerk head!" yelled Mitzi as she tried to unstuck her doll from Mickey's chest

"No you let go! You pink little Pre-Madonna " yelled Mickey in concern for his shirt.

"Quiet or I'll give you both a sedative!" yelled Samantha as she attempted to play her PSP in peace

"What's a sedative?" questioned Andy

"Puts people to sleep." Said Samantha

"Like a sleeping pill?"

"Almost."

"What are all of you doing here?" questioned Chase who was looking for House

"Are mama's talkin' to the lady with big boobs." Said Mitzi who gave up on the doll.

"Hi Chase, meet my family. Family Chase, Chase Family."

"Hello."

"Hi doctor." Said the girls while the boys who were playing punch for a punch didn't pay him any mind.

"Looky! Candy machine!" yelled Andy as he pointed to a vending machine.

All at once the went for it, kicking it punching it, even jumping on it. Nothing not even jamming Andy's cane into it helped. By now a crowd started to form and some even egging them on. Marvel boy even got the bright idea of sticking his arm up there Homer Simpson style. This turned their mission from getting candy to getting Marvel boy unstuck.

"We're gonna have to amputate the arm, dude." Said Samantha

"It'll grow back right?" said a scared Marvel boy.

"Sure it will." Said Samantha sarcastically.

"Are you just holding onto the candy?" said Limpy

"What's your point?" said and oblivious Marvel boy

This was met with a lot of laughter and and insults.

"What in the world-"


	7. Grand Tour

Disclaimer see chapter 1, yes I know chapter 6 sucked but I've had the vending machine idea for a while do not own my first microphones either

"Four, Luna." Said House as he did her ultra sound.

"Darn, I was aiming for five. Well there's always the next nine months." Said Luna cheerfully the vending machine and waiting room incident forgotten to her.

"Why do you even have so many kids?" said House

"Duh Greg, I love kids and attention." Said Luna like she was talking about the weather.

"This is irrational. If you love kids become a teacher, don't have enough for a small country."

"And you're just Mr. Rational aren't you. I heard about how you insulted that cop."

"This exam is over Luna, go home."

"Later, oh and Greg, if you ever want Samantha to have a full sibling call me at anytime. Day or night. Ciao. Said Luna as she left the hospital with her children in tow.

MEANWHILE------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…And this is my pops office. And that's where Dr. Cameron makes coffee. That's where my pop was shot in the neck and gut. Any questions?" said Samantha as she spoke into a 'My first microphone like a tour guide.

"Yes Mitzi."

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the left."

Everyone's cell phone rang and they all put the caller on speaker phone.

"Kids, where leaving, now." Said Luna

"Fine." Said everyone

"Bye guys, see ya soon!"

"Bye Samantha." Came the chorus of voices as they left.

LATER---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're moms having Quadruplets." Said House over a dinner of Chinese

"Again?" said Samantha who was only half into the conversation.

"You ok?"

"No, I miss them."

"Those animals you call siblings."

"They may be crazy irrational and have no common since but heck there my family." Said Samantha as she finished the last of her sweet and sour chicken and went to bed…uh…couch.

House was starting to worry. She was depressed and it's not too hard to notice where it came from considering the fact that her mother was probably the most irresponsible person on the face of the earth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not continuing 'till I get at least one more review


	8. Therapy: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own House M.D. and never will

"So Samantha, what's on your mind?" said the therapist that Wilson after much arguing convinced House that Samantha needed.

"Nothin'"

"Well it says here you miss your family."

"So, that doesn't make me nuts."

"No but it can make you sad. How has your mother responded to all this?"

"She doesn't even know my name. she called me Suzan. Suzan is twenty one and in Yale."

"Really, that's nice."

"Ain't it just?" said Samantha sarcastically.

"It must be sad."

"What must be?"

"Never being noticed, it must be hard."

"Been that way for as long as I can remember.

FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We open to a crowded yet spacious mansion with all sorts of drawings on the walls done by the children. Now we see three year old Samantha drawing a crude but still good for her age group picture. I said i luv u momy with a heart around it. as Samantha went to present it to her mother who was holding all three triplets Anastasia, Andromeda, and Annabella at once while talking on her cell phone about some business deal.

"What do you want, Suzana?"

"Samantha, My name is Samantha and I drew you this." Said Samantha as she showed her mother the painting.

"OK, here's ten bucks."

"Why?"

"That's why you said you loved me, for money."

FLASHBACK OVER----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Therapy: p2

Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Hey Arnold!' episode which I am parodying I do not own Alf

"So no ones ever noticed you." Said the therapist

"There was one person."

FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mama!"

"Yes Suzan." Said Luna who was talking on her cell phone while carrying two babies and a toddler with a twisted leg

"My name is Samantha Mama, Samantha. Are you gonna take me to kindergarten?"

"Oh sorry I have work, maybe later."

"It's the first day of school, I gotta go!"

"Go watch T.V. or somethin'"

At the age of five Samantha had already learned what most people learn at thirty, how to take care of herself. The camera shows Samantha taking a handful of candy and about to put it into her Alf lunch box when she got this look and put it back then wrapping some cold pizza in tin foil and getting some cookie and juice.

"I'm going to kindergarten now!" said Samantha as she slammed the door

"School." Said the toddler with the twisted leg

As Samantha left for school it started raining, a car splashed mud on her, and her lunchbox fell down the sewer. As she got to the school building she felt the rain stop pounding on her head.

"I like your hat." Said a brown haired boy of about six with a yellow rain jacket on and blue jeans

"Huh." Said Samantha

"I like it, it's cool, like your shirt."

Before Samantha knew it she felt her arm go back to punch him in thanks. She quickly caught herself.

"T-thank you-"

"I'm Vincent. You can call me Vinny."

"Hi Vinny, I'm Samantha."

FLASHBACK-OVER----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Therapy: part 3

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 I do not own that line from the suite life of Zack and Cody

"How often do you go to school?" asked the therapist

"Me Andy and Limpy go everyday."

"Your mother doesn't make the others?"

"She usually leaves us with nannies. It's not so bad, I learned to say let me stay up late or I'm calling immigration in eight different languages."

"Impressive." Said the therapist for lack of anything else.

"Yup, me Andy and the Incredible Limper, the terrible trio..."

FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The camera makes its way across a living room with many chairs, one long couch, and many bean bags. We pan across to a seven year old girl in a blue baseball cap a red Barbie shirt and a green skirt with mismatching shamrock and pumpkin socks. This child looks diligent in her reading and upon further inspection the child's colorless eyes are unmoving but her hand is ever so slowly moving across the page. As the child reads another child a two year old in nothing but denim overalls holding a lollypop walks up to her.

"Sam-a-am-my?" said the child in something rivaling baby-talk

"Yes my autistic brother." Says Samantha still reading brail

"Ya Rayading?"

"Yes Andy, I'm reading."

"What?"

"About medicine."

"Oh. You Wanayama fight."

"No."

"Fryiend."

"Why?"

"You no hurt Andddy."

"Yup, I guess we're friends."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Constructive criticism needed. Please review.


	11. Therapy: part 4

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 I do not own the Westing game

"You mentioned another one, The Incredible Limper." Said the therapist as she looked through her clipboard

"Yep. Very few of us know his real name. He's basically been a ghost for most of his life."

"What do you mean by ghost?" Said the therapist in a concerned voice

"His bedroom has a connecting bathroom and he had a mini fridge with TV. dinners."

"Your mother didn't do anything?"

"She barely even knew he existed."

"Why do you call him Limper?"

"Limper or Limpy. It's all the same. From the left knee up he's normal but his shin goes to the left and his foot to the right."

"You mother never had this examined?"

"Nope. The first time I saw him was three months after I heard him. I'll never forget that step, thump, drag. It's so eerie."

"When did you first see him?"

"When I was five."

FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Baseball!" came the chorus of many voices as ten children ran outside to the three acre backyard with bats, balls, hokey sticks, and football helmets."

"Repeat after me Andy: Please." Said Samantha as she sat on her bed attempting to teach Andy table manners

"P-P-Peas." Said Andy through a strained voice. They had been at it for hours

"Well at least we're past square one." Said Samantha shutting the book

"Looky Sammy!"

"I swear if those dogs are at it again." Muttered Samantha as she stuck her head out of the door way

"I swear they're animals!" muttered a small child with a crutch

"You, kid!" yelled Samantha

"What!?!"

"What's your name?"

"Limper."

"Westing game." Said Andy as he pointed to Limper's crutch

"Your not like them, are you?" said the Limper

"Sammy Priestly, put 'er there." Said Samantha as she put her hand out

"Annnnnndy." Said Andy as he stretched his hand out

"Remy." Said the child as he held his hand out.

"This looks like the start of a beautiful friendship." Said Samantha


	12. Poison ivy and the return of Luna

Disclaimer: I do not own House I do not mean to offend

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." Said Wilson

"Seeing as I am not a cat that does not apply to me." Said House as he stood with his ear to the door of the thearapy room

"Cuddy's looking for you."

"I'm not here I went home."

"Yes, somehow I dobt she'll believe that."

"House!" said Cuddy as she walked up to him."

"Shhh. Thearapy in progress." Said House

"Exactly why are you here?" Asked Cuddy

"Well Samantha's going to be a teenager soon so I best get started taking away her privacy."

"House clinic now."

AT THE CLINIC EXAMINATION ROOM--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What can the great doctor House do for you." Said House to a blonde teenager with red tips and mismatched goth and prep cloths.

"I'm Henrietta. This is Dominic." Said the teenager as she motioned to a four yearold with nothing but denium overalls and lime green rain boots on

"**Dear god no."** though House as he got a good look at the toddler and the teenager

"I think he sat in some poison ivy. Hey are you Dr. Gregory House?"

"Why do you ask."

"Samantha goes on and about her father the doctor."  
"Really."

"Yeah."

"I ate poison ivy." Said the toddler with out the slightest hint of guilt

"Is Luna here?"

"Yeah, she's getting another ultrasound."

"Great thanks." Said said House as he limped off

"Wait! What about Dominic!"

"I'll refer you to doctor Wilson. He's a specialist."

"Thank you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why I describe what they where: to make a point about how noone ever taught them how to dress

Why so many: to make a point about mob mentality. They think alike act alike and those who are different are shunned

Luna: A combination of every spoiled brat I've ever met

_**Constructive**_ critism needed


	13. Casa Delpriestly

Disclaimer: I do not own House M.D. or

"It's not poison ivy." Said Wilson

"Then what is it?" said Henrietta

"We don't. We're going got keep him for observation. We may need to search the home if necessary

"Do whatever you need to do. Just do it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"House you've got a case." Said Cuddy as she handed him a folder

"Sorry, gotta go. Parent teacher thing. See I can use that now that I'm a parent."

"You'll love this. You get to search the house your daughter grew up in."

"Sorry no deal."

"You've haven't taken a case in two weeks."

"Yeah, well I'm going for a record."

"Take it or you'll do nothing but clinic duty until you do take it."

"Fine."

"Good."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We got a case. Four year old with a rash." Said House as he wrote the symptoms down on the white board

"Allergies." Suggested Cameron

"Nope. No red dye number six in his system."

"Sun burn." Suggested Chase

"I clearly said rash." Said House

"Why did you even take this case? There's bond to be something more interesting than this." Said Forman

"Because I got mesmerized by Cuddy's love apples." Said House sarcastically

"Search his home." Said Cameron

"Bingo!" said House loudly

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked up to a huge house with all types of outdoor toys in the front yard and several different colors of spray paint on the house.

"Welcome to Casa DelPriestly." Said House "Population thirty."

"This is Samantha's House!?" Said Cameron as she took it all in

"Well my apartment is Samantha's House but yeah this used to be. Isn't it ironic that my last name is House but I have an apartment?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well review!!! _**Constructively!!!!**_


	14. Enter Samantha's House's House

Disclaimer: who cares! I own none of the copy righted thing here, duh!

House pushed the door open to reveal what looked like a mix between a dump and a battle ground. There was finger paint on the walls and candy wrappers on the floors. Cockroaches were in what looked like an ant farm without the sand. All the lights were on and there was an eight man toboggan halfway down the stair. They took a step in and Cameron gasped as a pair of underpants fell on her head. They looked up and saw that the ceiling fan was covered in underwear and socks. Clothes were strewn about and there was a putrid stench in the air.

"Definitely envoirmental." Muttered Forman taking everything in

The TV was blaring the 'Fairly Odd Parents' theme song. A woman that could easily be mistaken for Luna except that she wasn't pregnant. She gaped and dropped the laundry that she was carrying. A look of revelation crossed her face as she said

"Samantha said you might be coming over, I understand your treating my nephew, well then I'd suggest you check for some kind of parasite." Said the woman as she wrinkled her nose. She walked over to the TV. To turn it off and gagged. She came from in front of the couch and was carrying some bowls full of various cereals. She put them down and muttered something about child services.

"I'm Lydia by the way, Luna's sister if you haven't figured that out yet. Check the upstairs, the young child rooms are on the second floor. Whatever he got was probably from old food."

"Yeah, we'll do that." said Chase attempting to move the toboggan

"What are you doing?" Asked Cameron as she held her nose

"I'm doing my job and getting out of here as fast as I can before I get technus." Said Chase as he saw a jar of rusty nails labeled 'puled frum da hows'

All this time House was staring at some pictures taped to the wall. There were maybe a hundred pictures taped to the wall. Some of them were framed with pieces of construction paper and macaroni. House starred at a picture dated a year ago. It was a four person birthday party. The banner in the corner read 'hapee birday samanda' there were four children sitting at a small pink play picnic table. A boy looking everywhere but the camera, a girl that was obviously Samantha, a boy with a crutch, and a brown haired boy with a red baseball cap on. The three of the children had on mismatched clothes and were incredibly dirty but the boy was clean and all his clothes matched and fit.

"Really paints a picture for you doesn't it?" said Lydia as she stood next to him. "You know why you have Samantha? Because Luna can't support them all so she's find inept social worker to send them back to their fathers of to pawn them off on relatives or their older sibling that are just tiring to live their own lives. I got six of her kids pawned off on me, the only ones that are still here are too wild or too 

disabled." With that Lydia began to pick up the clothes strewn about the floor, leaving House to his thoughts.


	15. Revealtions and Fights

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

House looked through the filthy cluttered condition of the house that his daughter had grown up in. there were pictures of many children on the walls but none of them individually. He almost slipped on a puddle of apple juice that Lydia got with a mop.

"We have as many samples as we can get. We should get back now." Said Cameron

"Yeah, probably." Said House absentmindedly

Meanwhile

"Take it back!" said Samantha as she sat on top of another child. She knew that the school wouldn't tolerate fighting but she didn't care.

"Never ever! You are a freak and so is your dad!" said the other student who was one of Samantha's half sisters that she didn't really like.

"As God as my witness I will make myself an only Child!"

"Hey! That's mean and scary!" said Remy

"Sorry, forgiveness?"

"Of course."

"What a touching moment." Said her sister Clementine. She was Jealous that Samantha got to stay with her father while she stayed with her siblings.

"Ain't it just?" said Samantha sarcastically as she spat in Clementine's face

"What is going on here?" said her teacher Miss Stern. She was an old woman who wasn't usually very stern even though her name would imply otherwise. She brushed a piece of grey hair behind her ear before dragging both children to the principal's office.

"I expected better from you two." They both gave her a disbelieving look.

"You OK?" asked Samantha her vision temporarily failing her. She had forgotten to take her medicine but she didn't want to say anything

"I'm very unhappy with the both of you."

"She started it!" they both said at once

"I'm afraid we're going to have to involve…your parents.


	16. The End

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

A/N: You're all going to hate me for this…

"No!" yelled Samantha tearing through the office. She didn't know where she was running only that she had to getaway.

"Come back here!" yelled a teacher as she tore down the hallway. She pushed that teacher out of her way and noticed that he vision was failing her.

"I can't see!" cried Samantha as she tore out the door

"Where you going?" asked one of Samantha's siblings as she ran down what felt like the sidewalk

"No one your business!" yelled Samantha as she continued to run

"Where you going you crazy kid?" asked a bystander. She paid him no mind and continued to run through the semi crowded streets.

"I will not be sent back to my mother!" thought Samantha as she remembered the crowded house, the filthy, the anarchy, and her family.

"Watch out!" yelled a cab driver just before he slammed into her. She went flying through the air and hit the ground with a sickening thud. It was all over, Samantha house was dead.

"Sam, are you listening?" yelled her mother. She looked up from her laptop in the kitchen, angry that her mother had turned off her House and her CD

"What?" yelled Sam

"Samara Homes! You will show me respect!" yelled her mother. She rolled her eyes and continued to


End file.
